


Huracán

by Eriath



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: M/M, MdT, esta serie debería tener mil fans más, esta ship debería desbordar internet, me encanta rolear cosas y que me me hagan escribir, they're so pure to this world my poor cinnamon rolls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el ayer complica el mañana. Otras veces el tiempo cura las heridas y facilita el pasado y el futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huracán

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts), [Koschei0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Koschei0).



> Si no fuese por ciertas personitas no hubiese escrito esto. Gracias a Koschei0 y Ela, una por la inspiración y por ser mi Chapino, obvio, la otra por ser la primera en dar el paso en esta ship por la red. GRACIAS.  
> Espero que os guste.

En la calma, sus manos seguían creando torbellinos negros de pelo a pesar de que el huracán ya había dado tregua a aquel colchón. Ambas respiraciones se acompasaban al silencio que les envolvía, mientras esas manos bajaban por las pobladas patillas para aterrizar en su árido mentón. El gusto que proporcionaba al tercio pasar del espesor a la suavidad le hacían repetir esa acción una y otra vez durante toda la noche. 

\- Parecerá una gilipollez- dijo rompiendo el silencio, incorporándose y ofreciéndole ahora su pecho de almohada- pero me encantan los mimos.

Alonso rió para sí, recostándose en él, dejando que fuese ahora Pacino el que divagase entre su pelo ahora suelto para encontrarse entre sus recuerdos.

\- Siempre perseguía a mi abuela para que me acariciase antes de dormir. - y ambos rieron. Dos hombres de pelo en pecho, de forma literal, contando batallas de niñez. Aunque, con la inmediatez propia de un suspiro, en el imaginario de Alonso de dibujaron mil escenas, todas nítidas, de unas manos que hicieron aquello que su compañero hacía con su cabello en ese momento.

\- Me recuerda a mi Blanca...

Esas palabras calaron en los dos. La voz del policía se ahogó en el puño y la del militar en tímidas lágrimas que afloraban por primera vez ante los ojos de otro hombre. Pacino notó como empapaban su camiseta de hilo, y alzó su mandíbula con el rostro pálido. Él no quería eso, él no quería ser quien jodiera la vida de su compadre. No pretendía ser reemplazo de nadie. No quería ser ella ni por asomo. Acarició sus mejillas con la dureza de un hermano, y beso su boca con la delicadeza de una madre. Subió su mano, deshaciéndose de las gotas que emanaban de aquellos ojos que le miraban.

\- Yo...

Alonso correspondió ese suave roce con otro, parando a atrapar el labio inferior entre lo suyos. Blanca sería por siempre su diosa. Blanca sería por siempre su más amada doncella. Pero había descubierto ese calor pasional y sincero en la piel de quien, casi desde el comienzo, le dio su confianza. 

\- No siempre se llora de tristeza, querido amigo.- respondió abrazándole, sin dejar el fluido llanto.- Mi vida pertenece... perteneció, a una sola mujer. Nadie será como ella jamás, ni pretendo que nadie lo sea. Vos sois especial, Pacino. Muy especial. Y lo que sí pretendo es que sea así... por siempre. Si me lo permitís.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en la boca del policía. Ese sentimiento del que hablaban las canciones era real. El corazón se acelera y las manos tiemblan y... y todas esas gilipolleces de las mariposas y los retorcijones. Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser con alguien como él? Era... su colega. Su colega. Sólo. ¿Sólo?

\- Eh... cl-claro, Alonso, tío. Pues no nos quedan corridas a ti y a mí.- mierda. Esa no había sido la mejor elección. Probó con otra frase.- Juergas, andanzas, ya sabes. Nosotros contra el mundo. Y nada de llorar, ¿eh?

Ahora quien esbozaba sonrisas era Alonso. Tomó su mano para acariciarla, posando varios besos en su cuello correspondiendo su amabilidad. Pacino cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para seguir sintiendo sus caricias. Inconscientemente, sus manos volvieron al pelo del exmilitar, y entre aquellos nuevos torbellinos negros, la tempestad siguió su curso entre besos, abrazos y roces apasionados. Solo había sido una pausa silenciosa. Ese silencio que brinda la falsa calma del ojo del huracán.

**Author's Note:**

> El AO3 de Ela es asdfghjkl, visitadlo PLEASE. Tiene fics de futbolistas. EN SERIO.
> 
> Y... espero que os haya gustado ^^


End file.
